Kamiya Courage
by AllTheseRandomFandoms
Summary: Because it's not easy finding out someone you love has to put themselves in danger, too. - In which Tai contemplates Kari being the eighth child. Adventure, one-shot, complete.


Set at the beginning of Digimon Adventure 01, episode 35 - "Flower Power", in a world I do not own and only wish was real.

* * *

Anxious. Restless. Concerned, definitely concerned. Tai shouldn't have eaten so much for dinner, his stomach was churning.

Crest of Courage? Not tonight. Scratch that, now his stomach wanted to regurgitate.

He lay back flat on his bed. The alarm clock on the desk read 3 AM, glaring red in their dark bedroom. Agumon snored to his left. Above him, Tai could visualize his sister curled in a tight ball, as if he could see right through her bunk. Sweet as always, she didn't blame him for coming home without Gatomon, but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty, and that definitely didn't stop her from worrying. A worry she was now burdened with because of the events of the evening and a fact that Tai had just now begun to process.

Kari was the eighth DigiDestined.

Kari was the _eighth DigiDestined_.

_Kari_ was the eighth DigiDestined.

Tai couldn't process much more than that.

Funny how yesterday he'd entertained the thought. After all, she had lived in Heighton View Terrace all those years ago. She witnessed first-hand the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. She even recognized Koromon faster than he had initially. Tai would have given himself some credit for having been right in the first place, if he could just get over the fact that _Kari was the eighth DigiDestined._

Yeah, the fates of the digital world and the human world were at stake. Myotismon was looking to _destroy_ the last chosen child. The race to find the find the kid first, save him, and then save the world was definitely on.

But honestly? At the time, Tai was relieved when Kari said she didn't recognize the Digivice for what it was. She couldn't be the eighth child. And that being decided, he didn't give it any more thought since, you know, the world needed saving. Now, that security blanket was gone. For better or for worse, Kari was a DigiDestined like the rest of them.

Seven unsuspecting kids were transported from an ordinary day at summer camp to begin an extraordinary adventure. They were partnered with the best friends they could ever hope to make, both digital and human. However, this adventure teemed with danger. They were chosen to save the world without being told how. They didn't know what would come next or if they'd ever get home. And who knew that it would be months before they ate a cheeseburger again?

Then there was the fact that they'd already lost so many new friends and allies. Heck, T.K. came _this_ close to losing Patamon. Tai's heart clenched. All the times T.K. himself had been in harm's way and now Kari would be, too? She was too fragile! He couldn't let his little sister risk her life, not when he was responsible for her. She'd already been too close to death because of his stupidity once. What would happen now that they were charging into the biggest battle of their lives?

In one night, Kari had found and lost her own digimon. What if Tai couldn't protect them?

…Hmph. No wonder Matt was… Matt all the time.

And what about when – if – their digimon had to leave them? Kari would have only so much time to bond with Gatomon. Tai and the others had already spent months with their partners, and even this second the idea of parting from Agumon was…

'No.' Tai's team-leading nature shook off the grim thoughts. First things first. They'd cross that bridge when – and if – they came to it. For now, the DigiDestined knew the identity of the eighth child, so they were one step ahead of Myotismon. Gatomon needed to be rescued immediately, so she and Kari could be ready for whatever was coming their way. 'And she's not alone either. We will protect them. We can win.' One hand clutched the crest hanging from his neck and the other gripped his Digivice tightly as he thought of six other kids scattered around the city.

"You scared Kari?" He was ready to promise her that everything would be all right, but his little sister's response was steady and courageous, albeit whispered quietly.

"Not really."

Tai smiled.

"'Atta girl."


End file.
